


'Old Devil'

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, First Meetings, Gen, mentions of Barton family, neither of them know who the other is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt debates dinosaurs with another man at the toy store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Old Devil'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/7552.html?thread=15600768#cmt15600768
> 
> Even though I kinda misread it and did it wrong, but... shrug.

“Dammit,” the man mutters, and Matt halts in his search for a pterodactyl to listen.

“The brachiosaurus is ridiculous looking. I mean, it’s got stripes. What kind of dinosaur has stripes? Hey man, can you confirm that this looks ridiculous for me-”

Matt realizes the guy is talking to him.

“Oh, sorry. Guess that’s a stupid question, huh?”

Matt smiles. “Sorry I can’t help. You sound like quite an enthusiast.”

The man shrugs. “My son is big into dinosaurs, daughter too even. You learn a lot when your kids are obsessed. And I can tell you that this brachiosaurus does not look like any I’ve seen before.”

Matt hums and nods. “Do you by any chance spot a pterodactyl anywhere? I’m having a hard time discerning it by feel.”

“Oh, they actually don’t sell pterodactyls.”

Matt’s face falls. “Really?”

“Oh yeah. Cooper was really upset when he found out. No pteranodons either.”

Matt huffs. “What do they have against flying dinos?”

“Well, technically pteranodons aren’t dinosaurs, but yeah. Don’t think pterodactyls are either. Were you looking for that specific one? Or would something else do?”

Matt hesitates. “My friend, he has something of a dinosaur collection, even though I think they’re really basic ones, you know, not accurate, stupid colours, that sort of thing. But I’m trying to apologize to him for something, and I know he doesn’t have any flying ones, so I figured...” he sighs.

“Oh, well what about an anhanguera?”

The man passes him a figure, and Matt runs his hands over it.

“This guy’s blue and yellow, with a set of killer teeth. Oh, and fun fact, apparently his name means ‘old devil’. Fitting for Hell’s Kitchen, huh?”

Matt smiles. “I’ll take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dino references: http://www.schleich-s.com/en/CA/toys/anhanguera/


End file.
